


A Lesson in Sharing

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omg I am in love with your fics!! Could you possibly do a Michael x Reader x Lucifer? No incest though of course! Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Sharing

Warnings: demon!Reader, slight dub con (for like two seconds maybe), smut, threesome, double penetration, anal

Fic:

“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” you scream, “I can’t take it anymore!” The two archangels were fond of fighting and this time they’d been going for what had to have been hours. It was driving you crazy.

This was really your fault. You were a demon with a nice streak that led you into helping the Winchesters free their brother from the pit. You’d done your job and gotten their brother free, but how did fate repay you for your kindness? Trapping you in this god forsaken pit with two feuding brothers for the rest of eternity. There was no way out, you’d checked about a thousand times. The only gateway to the outside world was a tiny crack in the ceiling, just big enough to see the sun and moon through, yet somehow it was protected, preventing you from escaping. You had once counted the days through this tiny window, but you had lost interest in keeping track of time long ago.

What was even worse was that the archangels had the ability to make inanimate objects appear and disappear, yet for some reason the pit forbade you that ability. If you wanted anything you had to beg one of the archangels for it, and begging wasn’t part of your basic anatomy. Your pride often kept you from having basic comforts.

Both Michael and Lucifer look at you as if they’ve been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. “Sorry,” Michael says quietly. Lucifer remains quiet.

“Uh-huh,” you respond, “What were you even fighting about? There’s nothing here to fight over.”

“Rocks,” Michael responds at the same time Lucifer says, “I beg to differ.”

“Rocks?” you ask, “Are you seriously telling me that you’re fighting about who owns which rock when you’re surrounded by nothing but rocks?”

“It’s a particularly shiny rock,” Lucifer says as a sly smile plays at the corners of his lips.

“Well get over it and learn to share,” you say angrily.

“Sharing, that’s a foreign concept to us,” Michael says. 

“Maybe you could teach us, Y/N,” Lucifer says. Both angels look at you with dark eyes as they step towards you like cats ready to pounce on their prey. You swallow hard before speaking.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“I think you know what we mean,” Lucifer says as he takes a step towards you.

Michael circles around you, but you hold your ground. You weren’t going to let these winged rats intimidate you. “Besides, what else is there to do here?” Michael asks as he brushes a strand of hair over your shoulder. Despite the warmth radiating from his body behind you, you shiver. His question was valid, what else was there to do?

Lucifer takes another step towards you so that he’s mere inches from you. The chill of him seeps into your bones as he reaches out to brush the backs of his fingers along your cheek. Your heart pounds as the brothers press their bodies up against yours, the warmth from Michael and the chill from Lucifer mingling in your body.

Suddenly, your instincts kick in. You wrap your arms around Lucifer’s neck and crash your lips against his. He smiles against your lips before Michael turns your face towards him and presses his lips to yours. Lucifer practically growls and you run your fingers through his hair in an attempt to pacify him. He finally becomes frustrated to the point where he turns you to face him again. It had been so long since you’d been touched like this, you needed more.

Michael’s hands trail down your sides and push Lucifer’s hands from your hips to replace them with his own. His lips attach to your neck as both Lucifer and Michael fight over who gets to touch you and where.

“Stop it,” you warn, “Sharing, remember?” Lucifer looks over your shoulder and narrows his eyes at Michael as you turn to kiss him over your shoulder again. Michael keeps his hands on your hips; his callused fingertips barely graze the soft skin underneath your shirt. Lucifer’s fingers work to unbutton your shirt and he leaves kisses along your exposed skin. He pushes the shirt from your shoulders and Michael moves his hands to unhook your bra. Lucifer sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, licking and flicking it with his tongue. Michael takes your other breast in his hand and kneads it.

Your head falls against Michael’s shoulder while your hands tug at Lucifer’s shirt, begging him to take it off. Lucifer moves from you and pulls his shirt over his head. You reach out and run your fingers over his skin, mapping out every inch of his toned body that you can reach. Lucifer pulls you into his arms while Michael moves away. You leave kisses over Lucifer’s chest, sucking and nipping at the skin as you go. The rustle of clothing sounds behind you as Michael’s shirt falls to the floor. Lucifer turns you in his arms so that you face Michael. Lucifer’s hands press against your hips as he rocks his own forward against you. His hardening member pressed against you causes you to groan and your head to fall back against his shoulder. He sucks and nibbles at the skin of your shoulder as you watch his brother stalk towards you.

Michael presses his body up against yours, drawing more moans from your lips. He takes your breasts in his hands and kneads the flesh as he presses his lips to yours and thrusts his tongue into your mouth. Lucifer moves his hands to your front and undoes the button before pulling the zipper down slowly. He slips one hand into your panties, brushing a cold finger against your clit before running it along your slit.

“So wet for us,” Lucifer mumbles against your shoulder. You moan and nod your head in agreement. A smirk plays at Michael’s lips as he slips his fingers beneath the waistband of your pants and panties and pulls them down in one swift stroke. He helps you to step out of them before Lucifer turns you around and presses you back against his brother.

“You like being shared, don’t you?” Michael asks, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Yes,” you whisper as you watch Lucifer’s movements with mesmerized eyes. His hands move to the button of his pants, slowly undoing the button and unzipping the zipper before pushing them down his body. Michael rocks his hips against you and kisses your neck and shoulder the whole time. Your eyes come to rest on the bulge in Lucifer’s boxers and watch as he pushes them down, his hard cock springing free. You groan in want before your eyes flick up to meet Lucifer’s lust filled blue ones.

Lucifer kicks his clothing to the side before pushing himself up against you and running his hard cock through your folds. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth and bite down as Lucifer slicks himself in your juices.

Suddenly, the angels work together to turn you around. Your back pressed firmly against Lucifer’s chest. He continues rocking his hips against you, sliding his cock through your folds and pressing his tip against your clit. Lucifer’s hands travel over your body, pressing one against your lower abdomen and the other against your neck with gentle pressure. Your eyes transfix on Michael as he pulls his pants and boxers from his body. His hard cock springs free and you can’t help but groan at the thought of having both of them inside you at the same time.

“Don’t worry, I’m not as cruel as my brother,” Michael says, “I won’t tease you.” You can almost feel Lucifer’s eyes roll at the comment.

“You like it, don’t you Y/N,” Lucifer says.

“Shut up and fuck me,” you say.

“Well someone’s bossy aren’t they?” Lucifer asks, “Maybe we should make you beg for it.” Normally you’d never beg for anything, but at this point you needed them and if begging got you what you wanted, you might be willing to give in just this once.

“There you go proving my point,” Michael says, “You are the cruel one.” At that moment, Michael pushes his hands between your legs and spreads them wide before lifting you from the floor so that your legs fall over his forearms. You gasp as the quick motion raises you up. Lucifer wraps his arms around your chest and holds you close to him.

Michael looks at you with lust blown eyes, just a small ring of green surrounding his pupils. The tip of his cock presses against your entrance and you rock your hips forward, trying to entice him to enter you. The tip of Lucifer’s cock presses against you back entrance and all you want is for them to be inside you.

You snake one hand behind you to wrap in Lucifer’s blonde hair while your other hand twists into Michael’s dark brown hair. Michael leans in to kiss you as he pushes into you slowly, his brother following half a second later. You cry out as they both fill and stretch you. They allow you a moment to adjust to their sizes before they begin thrusting. Their rhythms are slow at first, but they quickly adopt faster ones that are out of sync with each other.

You tug on their hair, encouraging them to thrust faster and harder. They do just that, their rhythms become the complete opposite of each other so that one of them is always filling you. You rock your hips back and forth as much as you can with being between them, meeting each of their thrusts. At the same time, Michael lifts and lowers you, bouncing you on their cocks. Both of them twitch inside you, letting you know that they’re close.

One of Lucifer’s hands travels down your body to find your clit. His cold, callused fingers rub fast, harsh circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, drawing you closer to the edge of orgasm. Each of their thrusts causes your walls to grow tighter around them. Your toes begin to curl and your back arches away from Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer rubs your clit harder and faster as both of their cocks slam into you. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and snaps. “Michael! Lucifer!” you cry out as your walls clench around them. Your hands fist in their hair as they continue to thrust into you, helping you to ride out your orgasm.

Michael’s cock pulses inside you, spilling himself deep inside you. Lucifer follows a thrust later, his cock pulsing as he shoots hot ribbons of his seed deep inside you. Both of them groan your name.

The three of you still and try to catch your breath before Lucifer pulls out of you. Michael pulls out soon after, leaving you feeling empty, before he places your feet back down on the ground. You feel unsteady, but Lucifer keeps his arms wrapped around you and holds you close to him.

“Sharing is fun, but I think I’d like to have you for my own once in a while,” Lucifer whispers in your ear.

“Only if I get to have you on my own as well,” Michael protests. Then it hits you.

“I was the rock you were fighting over wasn’t I?” you ask.

“Metaphorically speaking,” Michael responds.

“You’re the only thing worth fighting over in this Hell hole,” Lucifer says, “We’ve been fighting over you since the moment you got here.”

“Seriously?” you ask, “You’re telling me that I’ve been listening to you two fight for all this time when we could have ended it the second it started.”

“Well,” Lucifer says, shrugging his shoulders, but doesn’t continue.

“What would you say if we asked to share you again?” Michael asks.

“Right now?” you ask in response.

“Would you want that?” Lucifer asks, snapping his fingers and making a bed appear.

“Yes,” you groan loudly.

“Good,” both brothers respond at the same time.


End file.
